The Return of a God that was Lost
by ArcJediRoy
Summary: Bass.EXE that we all know and love is gaining all sorts of dark powers to threten the net and posibly destroy it. Serenade see's this and knows that this Bass that we've seen with dark powers isn't the real Bass. Now Serenade will revive the origanel Bass
1. Arise of the Original

In the Graveyard area, Megaman has just beat Bass infront of a tomb that Bass said was going to be Megaman's but once again we find that megaman has Beaten Bass. After Bass runs off to set another trap for megaman. Megaman also jacks out. Moments later a white flash came out of nowhere to Reveal Serenade. She looks up at the tomb that has nothing written on it. She thought to her self, at the rate that this Bass is going he could destroy the whole net with one blast…maybe it would be better if I put life bake into the navi that resides here…

She kept debating wither or not to revive the navi in the tomb. She finally decided to go threw with it. She put her hands on the tomb and infused some of her life force into the tomb and a burst of energy came out of it. The beam of energy exploded Red in the air, and a figure immerged. She rarely came out the secret net where she has resided all these years.

The figure from the tomb landed on the ground and had an angry look in his eyes. His brown cloak covered most of his body and his black helmet with the gold fins glorified him even more. The Bass that everyone thought was killed by Alfa has returned with a vengeance. "It's been awhile Bass…," serenade said to break the silence.

"Serenade, you revived me?…Why would you do such a thing when you know I'm just going to crush you."

"I believe I won our last battle and since Then I've gotten more powerful while you have been…well sleeping."

"…Where is that good for nothing Human that tricked me into doing his bidding?"

"Dr. Wile. He's around I'm sure. I hear he's trying to revive the Cyber beasts, Gregar and Flazar."

"Cyber Beasts? Hmmm They probably are Nothing Compared to me."

"Do you remember when the Net Mafia Gospel made copies of you?"

"Yes but what does that have to do with me?"

"Well one of the copies survived and is posing as you while collecting dark energy. He will soon become even more powerful then you."

"WHAT! There is no such thing, not even Megaman could compare to me." Bass lifted his hand and a massive amount of energy was being collected in his hand. Serenade turned pear white then vanished. Bass's hand came down on the floor where Serenade once stood and a powerful blast of white energy encompassed most of the Graveyard area. By the time the smoke cleared the Graveyard area was just about in ruins. Bass warped out of there to find the unsuspecting Copy of Bass.

Meanwhile Megaman returned to his PET and was beat after the fight with Bass. He looked up at Lan and said "Wow that was some fight Lan,"

"I know Megaman. Bass sure is powerful. I wish we could just finish him off once and for all."

"Yea. Then the net would be safe forever"

"Well at least he doesn't have that annoying Aura any more; I wonder what happened to it?"

"No clue Lan but lets just count our blessings…"


	2. Protoman's Encounter

Protoman went to the Undernet Zero. He heard rumors that Bass was in this Area.

"Protoman do you see any signs of Bass?"

"No sir…I think this is a wild goose chase, if you don't mind me asken sir why are we looking for Bass?"

"Because we were assigned to delete him once and for all. I'm sure Lan will stick his two sense into the cyberbeasts but if Bass finds the cyberbeasts it could mean Hell for all of us."

"I see…" Protoman continued threw the Undernet Zero and found an unrepentant navi to see.

"…Serenade?"

Serenade turned around and saw Protoman, "Ah Protoman. If your looking for Bass he isn't here at the mom…"

Just then a huge ball of dark energy shot strait towards Protoman. Serenade jumped in the way holding to ball of energy but was strained by the power. Protoman jumped off to the side and Serenade let the dark ball of energy go past her.

Bass had blood shot eyes lusting for dark energy. Protoman looked up and said, "What is the mater with him?"

Serenade responded, "He craves off of dark energy. When the dark chips were made Bass devoured them extensively. "

"So in other wards Bass is a crack addict of dark chips."

"Simply put it yes"

Bass grasped a dark ball of energy and let it out in a dark beam. As the darkness overload attack zoomed towards the two navis, Protoman rushed out of the way but Serenade put forth her hand and used Holy shocker. The two attacks meet but it was obverse whose attack was stronger. The green blast faltered and finally gave up. The attack hit Serenade full force and parts of her body was being deleted but there was still a chance to save her.

Protoman looked at Bass as Bass was getting ready to absorb Serenade, "Choad!!!"

"On it. Sword, wide sword, long sword battle chips in."

"And Download," Protoman finished Choad's sentence. The three swords combined into the life sword and was ready to charge at Bass.

Bass looked at the huge sword and his hand turned into a dark sword. The two charged at each other and met in the air. As the life sword clashed with the dark sword beams of energy blasted from the clash destroying parts of the area. Protoman used the force from the Clash to bounce back away from Bass. He didn't was to harm Serenade. He lanched a wave of energy from the sword at Bass.

With his open hand Bass unleashed a borage of helzrolling to connect with the wave. The two attacks met and were at a stale mate. Protoman's sword disapeard and he looked up at Choad.

Choad put in a cross shield 3 and waited to activate it. Bass slammed his dark sword on the Ground and a burst of Dark energy tore threw the Area like scissors threw paper. The shield was activated and zoomed towards Bass but Bass had already moved. He rushed up and grabed Protoman's throat and said, "You'd make a great leering tool for Megaman." And warped to a new area.

Choad had a look of Horror in his Eyes. **"PROTOMAN!!!!!!!!!!!"**


End file.
